


I Will Not Fear

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Gen, Missing Scene, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-10-07 05:12:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10352904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: SPOILERS: Nemesis, Small VictoriesTeal’c’s thoughts when O’Neill gives the order to destroy theRussian Submarine.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

I Will Not Fear

##  I Will Not Fear

##### Written by Lost   
Comments? Write to me at [LostinChlt@AOL.com](mailto:LostinChlt@AOL.com)

  


**MISSING SCENE for _Small Victories_**

We are overrun. 

I can see O'Neill running towards me. He is frightened. When I look behind me, the replicators are clearly visible through the hole they have created in the watertight door. 

O'Neill has begun to discharge his weapon at anything moving in the doorway before him as I do the same from the other side of the compartment. We are trapped. 

The reports of our weapons echo in the confined space making my ears ring yet I continue to fire at them. The sound they make as they scale the walls is distinctive and causes small eruptions on the flesh of my arms. I believe this is part of their effectiveness as an enemy. Humans display a great aversion to insects of any kind. I will not fear them. I will not allow myself to give in to it. 

The floor is obscured now as they advance, clicking and humming. I can feel the terror radiating off O'Neill as he fires into the midst of the enemy. 

The sound of the replicators is beginning to drown out our weapons. O'Neill's voice in my ear is frantic as he argues with Daniel Jackson. The time has come to end our battle. His gun is silent as he tears off his helmet and turns the camera to address the men on the shore. 

"Don't let me get eaten alive by these bugs!" 

The urgency of O'Neill's order is clear. Destroy this ship before the enemy overwhelms us. Before we are unable to fight back. _I will not fear them!_

"Davis, give the order!" 

An explosion is our confirmation that his order has been followed. 

I am down! They crawl down the walls. They are upon me! Above my head I can see O'Neill collapse against the bulkhead. His screams fill the air and he tries to crawl. I cannot see him as he disappears beneath a blanket of replicators. _I will not fear!_

Silence. I can no longer hear my friend. We are finished. I would tell him the order has been given. I heard Major Davis give it before I succumbed. 

We will die as warriors. I have no regrets. I am prepared. 

Light. Silence that doesn't echo against moving steel walls. We are alive. We have been rescued. 

O'Neill shouts his joy and I can feel his hand tremble as he grips my head. He must assure himself I am unharmed with this simplest of touches. I am becoming used to it. 

We have confronted death together, side by side. We have faced our fears. Once again we have defied the odds and emerged victorious. 

**~ The End ~**

* * *

>   
>  © July 4, 2000 The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp. The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names, titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television, Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd. Partnership. This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and solely meant for entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author.  
> 

* * *


End file.
